


we might just get away with it

by camboy_hynjin



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: This is wrong. They both know it. They absolutely should not be sneaking away in the middle of a schedule to make out in an empty bathroom, not when they still have recordings to finish and have to turn these clothes back in to their stylists at the end of the day. But fuck, Giwook kept looking at him like that, staring at him so unashamedly all morning. How was Dongmyeong supposed to say no when Giwook leaned in just before their break time and whispered “Come with me? Please?”
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	we might just get away with it

**Author's Note:**

> I had other WIPs I was supposed to be working on, but then those fansite previews came out of Dongmyeong in this low-cut blazer, and well. This happened instead! Hope you enjoy. <3

Dongmyeong winces as his back hits the bathroom wall. God, he hopes they’ve been sanitizing this place as frequently as they’re supposed to; he really doesn’t want to have to explain it to the stylists if anything unsavory gets on his blazer. 

“Fuck,” Giwook breathes, and suddenly Dongmyeong can’t focus on the fact that they’re doing this in some random studio building bathroom anymore. Not when Giwook is staring at him like that, his dark eyes clouded even darker with lust. His hands are on Dongmyeong’s shoulders, pressing him against the wall, but his eyes are glued to Dongmyeong’s chest, bare from the deep v-neck of his blazer and the lack of shirt underneath. 

“Our stylists need a raise,” Giwook praises, and Dongmyeong doesn’t even get the chance to reply before Giwook’s lips are on his neck, leaving him powerless to do anything but gasp and tilt his head back, wanting more. 

This is wrong. They both know it. They absolutely should not be sneaking away in the middle of a schedule to make out in an empty bathroom, not when they still have recordings to finish and have to turn these clothes back in to their stylists at the end of the day. But fuck, Giwook kept looking at him like that, staring at him so unashamedly all morning. How was Dongmyeong supposed to say no when Giwook leaned in just before their break time and whispered “Come with me? Please?” 

“Wanna fuck you,” Giwook whispers against his neck now, nipping lightly at his skin. Dongmyeong clamps his hand down over his mouth to hide the whimper that bubbles out of his throat. They _can’t_. They might be reckless, but they’re not that stupid. They don’t have a condom and Dongmyeong is not going back out there to finish their schedules with cum leaking out of his ass. 

“Later,” he gasps instead. “When we’re home tonight. We don’t have schedules ‘til the afternoon tomorrow.” 

Giwook bites his neck again instead of answering. Dongmyeong whines, which Giwook takes as a sign of encouragement, sucking on the skin like he wants to bruise it. As much as Dongmyeong loves when Giwook leaves marks on his skin, sporting the physical evidence of what they’ve been up to, his outfit today leaves no room to hide them. “Babe, stop, you know the makeup artists will ask questions if you leave marks.” 

Giwook sighs but relents, easing his attack on Dongmyeong’s neck and reverting back to leaving sweet kisses on his skin instead. He trails his kisses lower, down Dongmyeong’s chest, and it only takes a light tug on the fabric to shift the blazer to the side enough to reveal Dongmyeong’s nipple, which Giwook promptly closes his lips around to suck on. Dongmyeong moans softly, fingers twitching with the urge to run through Giwook’s hair, pull it tightly and hold him in place, but they’ve already left the hair shop for the day. He can’t mess Giwook's hair up. 

Dongmyeong sighs, leaning his head back against the wall and praying it won’t mess his own hair up too much. “What are you gonna do to me since you can’t fuck me?” 

“Was thinking of blowing you,” Giwook admits, and Dongmyeong can feel the warmth radiating from his face as his cheeks flush. 

It’s a pretty image: Giwook on his knees in front of him, mouth full as he tries to fit all of Dongmyeong’s length inside his tiny mouth. But Dongmyeong learned the hard way that the makeup the stylists put on them isn’t blowjob-proof. “That’ll fuck up your lip color. And dirty the knees of your suit.” 

“Damn it, why do you have to be so responsible?” Giwook asks. 

Dongmyeong laughs. “I let you drag me off to have sex in a bathroom, I don’t think ‘responsible’ is quite the right word here.” But it’s true, he is the one thinking of the possible consequences. Doing this at all is risky enough, they have to try and avoid getting caught as much as they can. “You can kiss me. And touch me.” 

Giwook wastes no time making good on that, pressing his lips to Dongmyeong’s as he fumbles for the button on his pants. 

“Fuck, Giwook,” Dongmyeong breathes against his lips, heart racing as Giwook makes quick work of his pants and underwear, pushing them down just enough so he can wrap his hand around Dongmyeong’s length. His hands are rougher than Dongmyeong’s, calloused from years of playing bass, and Dongmyeong can’t keep himself from whining into Giwook’s mouth as he starts to stroke him. He reaches for Giwook’s pants, wanting to touch him too and return the favor. 

“Ah, Myeongie,” Giwook hisses when Dongmyeong’s hand brushes over his length through the fabric. 

Dongmyeong giggles. “You’re lucky we have to make this quick, or I’d draw this out and tease you.” 

“I know you would.” Giwook groans as Dongmyeong pulls down the zipper on his pants, carefully freeing his length. 

“You know what I’ve thought about?” Dongmyeong asks, staring at the way Giwook fits just right in his hand, how pretty his manicured nails look wrapped around him. “Taking pictures of this. ‘Cause you can’t really see how pretty this looks, can you?” 

“Thought you weren’t gonna tease me?” Giwook shoots back. 

Dongmyeong presses his thumb right against the tip of Giwook’s cock, delighting in the loud moan that draws from him. “That better?” 

“Fuck you.” 

Dongmyeong giggles, beginning to stroke Giwook in earnest. “You wish you could. Fuck, I wish you could.” He squeezes Giwook’s cock for a second, hoping he’ll match the pace and follow suit. Sure enough, Giwook tightens his grip on Dongmyeong’s cock and Dongmyeong gasps, hips surging forward. 

“You like it when it’s rougher,” Giwook observes, and Dongmyeong nods. 

“I like when it hurts. Fuck, if we didn’t have schedules, I’d let you mark my neck and chest up all black and blue.” 

“Don’t tempt me,” Giwook warns, and Dongmyeong twitches in his hand, whining as his face flushes from embarrassment. He can’t believe his body’s giving him away so easily. 

Giwook squeezes him again, tighter this time. “When we get home,” he promises. “I’ll fuck you like you want, yeah? However rough you want me to be.” 

Dongmyeong keeps stroking Giwook, but his pace is faltering, distracted. “Please, baby. You gotta stop talking like this or I’m gonna cum.” 

“Already?” Giwook teases, a smirk on his lips. 

Dongmyeong flushes, embarrassed by his sudden lack of stamina. He doesn’t normally fall apart this easily, but there’s something about the way Giwook’s looking at him, the dirty promises he’s making, paired with the danger of doing this in a semi-public place, that’s hurtling him to the edge faster than usual. 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, avoiding Giwook’s gaze. 

Giwook kisses him again, the gentle press of his lips deceptively sweet. “Maybe I want you to cum,” he whispers, and Dongmyeong shivers, feeling that familiar dangerous heat in his belly. “You look so pretty when you do, Myeongie.” 

Giwook’s cock is slick with pre-cum, making the slide of Dongmyeong’s hand up and down his length easier. Dongmyeong’s must be at least twice as wet; he feels so ruined already. “Don’t you dare.” 

“Please, Myeongie?” Giwook uses his sweetest voice, and Dongmyeong knows before he finishes his thought that he’s done for. “Please cum for me?” 

Dongmyeong bites down on his hand to muffle his cry, squeezing his eyes shut as he spills into Giwook’s hand. He keeps stroking Giwook through it, though he’s sure he’s completely off-rhythm now, and to his surprise Giwook cums too just a few moments later. 

“What the fuck,” Dongmyeong gasps as he starts to come down. 

“I told you,” Giwook pants, laying his head on Dongmyeong’s shoulder while he tries to catch his breath. Dongmyeong’s instinct is to run his hand through Giwook’s hair, petting it as they both come down from their highs, but he stops himself. He’s got cum all over his hand, and they’d be beyond fucked if he got that in Giwook’s hair. 

“You’re pretty when you cum,” Giwook mumbles, voice muffled by the fabric of Dongmyeong’s jacket. “I could get off just watching you.” 

That’s certainly something for them to unpack another day. Right now, Dongmyeong’s heart is racing, the reality of the situation starting to settle in as the high of his orgasm wears off. “Fuck, please tell me we didn’t get anything on our clothes.” 

Giwook looks down at himself, then at Dongmyeong, surveying the damage. “I don’t see anything. We definitely need to wash our hands before fixing our clothes, though.” 

Right. Thank God the bathroom Giwook dragged them off to was single-stall, so they don’t have to worry about running into anyone else half-undressed. 

“Move,” Dongmyeong mumbles, and Giwook does, stepping out of the way so Dongmyeong can stumble to the sink first. He washes his hands, toweling them dry with a paper towel before grabbing another to clean up the rest of the way. “All yours now,” he says, stepping to the side so Giwook can clean up too. 

It’s less elegant than the clean-up Dongmyeong usually prefers—a shower or bubble bath with lots of kisses and cuddles after—but that’s to be expected when they’ve just fucked in a public bathroom in the middle of the work day. 

Dongmyeong looks at himself in the mirror while Giwook freshens up. His hair’s not too bad thankfully, a little messy where he leaned against the wall, but nothing a quick smoothing over with his fingers doesn’t fix. His lipstick is kiss-proof, thankfully, and even if it wasn’t, the stylists usually have to touch it up a little from the members drinking and snacking during their downtime. A little tugging at his clothes to get them to lay properly again, and no one will ever be the wiser to what he’s just been up to. 

“You alright?” Giwook asks. 

“Never better.” Dongmyeong smiles, leaning in to brush a wayward strand of Giwook’s hair behind his ear. He takes the opportunity to survey his makeup up close. Dongmyeong made the right choice saying no to the blowjob, because even though Giwook’s a little sweaty, his makeup looks fine. Him struggling to fit all of Dongmyeong in his tiny mouth would have resulted in his eye makeup running as well as his lip color smearing. “I think we might just get away with it.” 

Giwook smiles, meeting Dongmyeong halfway to give him one last kiss. “You head out first and I’ll follow in a couple minutes?” 

Dongmyeong nods. “Don’t forget about your promise for tonight. You still owe me a good fuck.” He turns to leave, and Giwook smacks his ass lightly. Dongmyeong lets out an exaggerated yelp, shooting Giwook a playful glare over his shoulder. 

Giwook laughs. “With you looking like that all day? I’ll be struggling to think of anything else.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to comment your thoughts, I always enjoy reading them. <3


End file.
